


Alastair's Mate

by LexieCarver



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Choking, Daddy Kink, Derogatory Language, F/M, Marking, Oral Sex, Orgasm Denial, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 16:19:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7764664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexieCarver/pseuds/LexieCarver
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pairing: Alastair x Reader</p><p>A/N: This story was written for @one-shots-supernatural‘s Hiatus Writing Challenge Week 11 with the prompt, ““Shut up that was one time.” This was also written for my own challenge, The Adult SPN Writing Challenge @roxy-davenport with the prompt, “You know what to do.” ;)</p><p>SMUT ahead dearies. Ohhh boy a cornucopia of porn ;) orgasm denial, oral sex (receiving mostly), edging,  choking, language, unprotected sex (use condoms kiddos), praising, marking, Daddy!Kink, derogatory names.  Sorry kiddos this is going to be a one-shot unless I have some inspiration for Part 2 but don’t count on it.</p><p>y/n= your name</p><p>e/c= eye color</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alastair's Mate

[Also posted on my Tumblr-](http://roxy-davenport.tumblr.com/post/148918476401/alastairs-mate)

 

Alastair sung “Cheek to Cheek” as he swayed a little dancing to his favorite tune.

 

Surprisingly he seemed to like this soul in particular. Steven was almost as sadistic as Alastair was, almost. Steven held up nicely to Alastair’s rather creatively sadistic tendencies. Alastair brought him back for the last time today. All the brutality does wear a soul out. Sometimes Steven actually spoke to Alastair and even more unusual, Alastair actually listened. Steven kept speaking about a woman named Y/N. Actually he wouldn’t stop speaking about Y/N. Alastair figured he would cut the night short and meet you to see what all the fuss was about. Steven claimed you were his only friend and quite a woman at that.

 

Your POV

 

You were working at the Raven again. You hated having to serve drinks to drunken men and oh god, let’s not even start with the stupid come-ons you got. But it was easy to pick up and go when you had enough of the town. You had a tendency to get restless when you stayed in one place too long especially when you saw hunters. Wherever hunters were, trouble followed. You already told your boss you’d be moving on and that was when “tall, dark and dangerous” walked in. He opened the door like a boss. Pure sex appeal dripping off him. His clothes fit his body so well. The dark color suited his dark essence. You couldn’t stop staring at him,. You were like a moth to a flame. He couldn’t be from around here. He walked gracefully and with such a presence that commanded your attention immediately. His face looked hard like he had seen quite a few horrible things in his lifetime, done horrible things in his lifetime. He leaned on the bar staring at you quite obviously content with the effect he was having on you. His smirk left you aroused and frightened at the time. You gulped before you managed to get words out.

 

“Um…. Uh.. w-what would you like, sir.”

 

“Sir…I haven’t been called that in a long time,”

 

Your throat suddenly felt very dry and you needed to gulp and lick your lips. All you continued to get from him was a smirk. He slid into the seat effortlessly. A drunken man screaming at you sadly took you out of your reverie. You politely excused yourself and served him his last drink before you drifted over to the stranger once again.

 

Alastair’s POV

 

The second he finished with Steven’s soul he went to fetch two demons giving them the task of finding you. He didn’t think it would be quite as difficult as it was. It took his demons quite a while to find you and when they did, it was in a bar? You were a bartender? That’s not what Alastair would have thought you’d be. He was excited, actually excited, and that’s a huge deal for someone of his years. He hated humans as much as Lucifer did but you already intrigued him. Hmm… He noticed the bar was called the Raven. A death reference hmm… maybe you were here. He opened the doors looking around the room to see the sorry excuses for humans. Just looking at what goes for men these days made him want to call Lucifer to kill everyone. And then he saw you. You were the bright spot in this bar. Your hair flowed effortless in small curls. Your e/c looked almost luminescent in these stupid lights. Imagine how you’d look in good light. Your clothes hugged your figure and Alastair felt a longing he hadn’t felt for quite some time. As he got closer, he noticed you were staring at him. You were quite the unusual human. Clearly he had an effect on you and he liked it. He smirked at you, as you were clearly flustered. He was a demon; he didn’t eat or drink -- and a bar? That was a Winchester thing not an Alastair thing. He would much prefer to torture than drink. Surprising even himself he leaned over the bar a little to look at your ass move in those tight jeans. You didn’t seem to notice. Maybe it was the trash you were serving that drew your attention. You were actually serving this foul-mouthed miscreant and you even did it with a smile on your face? Were you a masochist? Did you need money that badly? He’d gladly give it to you. He had so much to say and do and he couldn’t very well do it here in this filth of a bar. A smile crept across a face, a face that would make most people run in fear but you seemed to come alive. You even returned the smile.

 

Regular POV

 

“Is there any way we could talk a little more privately?”

 

Now you were no damsel in distress nor were you an idiot or a slut. However you couldn’t deny that you felt a strange pull to this being. And you had weapons in your pants. You always wanted an adventure, which is why you moved constantly. You were bored doing the whole 9 to 5 deal and here was your adventure.

 

“I’ll see what I can do.”

 

You winked at him before going to the back to talk to the other employee, your frienamie, Amy.

 

You asked, “Can you cover my shift?”

 

“Are you serious?”

 

“What?”

 

“This is the fifth time. When have you ever taken a shift for me?”

 

“Shut up that was one time. One time not five Amy! And I covered for you when you asked and that time when you came late, hung over and doped up so don’t even. You know what honey I quiet. So don’t even worry about it.”

 

You walked out with your bag ignoring her yelling at you.

 

“I was leaving anyway. So since I don’t know you. Let’s talk first in public. Impress me and we’ll see. How’s that sound, sugar?”

 

Alastair never in his life had been spoken to in this way. You were confident, flirty and sassy. He was eating it up.

 

“As you wish. I do love a challenge.”

 

He snapped his fingers and took you both to a table in the back hidden away from the rest of the coffee shop. The waitress seemed confused how you got here at 1 am without hearing the bell on the door ring. Figuring she needed more coffee herself, she scurried away. You knew immediately what he was. You didn’t want to kill him but you wanted him to know that you knew. You slowly took out your demon knife and stabbed it in his left hand after she delivered the coffee. His eyes widened and he hissed as he took the knife out of his bruised hand. He would heal soon. He looked at the knife and then at you. Clearly you intended to tell him you knew he was a demon and not to kill him. He didn’t think you missed accidently.

 

“Isn’t this my knife?”

 

“Your knife? Why would a demon have a demon-killing knife?

 

“Well, not all human souls make fantastic demons. Some are just downright annoying.”

 

You smirked as you imagined that in your head. After a moment Alastair started speaking again.

 

“Do you usually stab men on the first date.”

 

“First date? Only if you’re a good boy.”

 

Alastair smirked at you, at your chutzpah.

 

“I got the knife from a friend.”

 

“Steve perhaps?

 

“So he wasn’t lying about selling his soul?”

 

“You knew?”

 

“I did indeed and I’m happy he’s a demon.”

 

Alastair’s eye widened and he choked on his coffee.

 

You laughed darkly at that.

 

“Clearly I need to explain. I’m an anti-social loner and he is as well. He was never really good at being a human. He never found a great job. He couldn’t keep relationships; he was depressed and turned into an alcoholic. He liked pain and loved horror movies. He constantly associated with people who were dark. He himself was darker than any goth. I didn’t think he even had a soul worth offering. His life’s goal was to be a demon, as weird as that may sound. He felt he could do so much more with that power. He’d have a purpose and a family. So I as his only friend am happy he finally got what he truly wanted.”

 

Alastair was silent. He watched you carefully to see if you were lying. He had been around humanity to know a bunch of human tells. You were not exhibiting any of them. Either you were a very good liar or you were telling the truth. He started to drink his coffee again keeping his eye on you.

 

“How were you two friends?”

 

“I’ve been through a lot in my life and it’s made me dark, made me gravitate towards evil and darkness like a moth to a flame. But I’m tired of fighting on either side of the equation, good or evil. I choose to live in the moment, minute by minute, come what may. So we have that in common. We understand each other. The only difference is that I’m not into the Marquis de Sade in the bedroom, thank you.”

 

Again Alastair choked on his coffee. He had never met anyone this forward before. You were absolutely bewitching to him. He could see why Steven wanted to be your friend. He liked you and he hoped that you liked him back.

 

“So what do I call you demon guy #1?”

 

Alastair smirked.

 

“Alastair. The grand inquisitor, the head of torture.”

 

You gulped. No wonder he had walked into that bar like he owned it.

 

“So you’re not - -.”

 

“I can have sex quite a few different ways. I have been around for a long time, dear.”

 

You two spent the rest of the night talking about everything -- books, horror stories, yourselves, everything. Five coffees later you were wide awake. You really liked him quite a bit and you could tell he was taken with you, too. You grabbed his hand from across the table.

 

“I’m ready for round 2.”

 

He smiled an honest smile as he threw money down and poufed both of you to a gorgeously decorated hotel.

 

“I didn’t think you’d want to be tied on metal slab in hell but if I was wrong-.”

 

“Maybe we’ll save that one for later.”

 

“Later?”

 

“Well I have to see what you got first.”

 

“I don’t do gentle.”

 

“Neither do I.”

 

Alastair smirked and grabbed you waist pressing you against his hard body. He grabbed your hair and crammed his lips onto yours. You mewed in surprise and he took his chance to slowly explore your entire mouth. He slowly dragged his tongue along the upper and lower parts of your month. Your tongue tried to fight his a few times. When he pulled away you were sucking in air. You let go out your hair and moved his hands to your cheeks.

 

“Get on the bed NOW.”

 

His face changed, hardened and left no room for a rebellious spirit. You backed up in the hotel room hitting the bed and falling over. He snapped his fingers and in a second you were both naked. He pounced on you like a predator. A terrifying smile came across his face as he pushed you up on the bed. He pushed a pillow under your head. That was the gentle act for the night. He pinned your wrists down on the bed with his demonic powers. Alastair got off the bed for a moment and walked around it looking at you naked, all his, looked at the curves of your body and the way your perky breasts bounced as you tried to get free. He chuckled darkly.  
“Now dear you won’t be able to break free. I know what I’m doing.” He whispered the last part to you as he slowly kissed your body. He sucked on each nipple one at a time. He lightly grazed each of them with his teeth while his hands twisted them a little. He enjoying seeing you writhe under him. He slowly almost dove down to where you wanted him before stopping at you belly button.

 

“Here are the rules, pet. I’m in charge. I have no desire to truly harm you. Think stop and I’ll stop. Short of that I will do what I want to you and you’ll love it. You do NOT come until

 

I say so and trust me honey, you don’t want to disobey. You can call me daddy. Agree or should I leave now?”

 

“I agree… daddy.”

 

“Hmm… you have no idea how happy I am to hear that fall from your lips.”

 

He was enjoying complete control over you. He wasted no time and drove one long finger inside you, his tongue on your clit. You moaned loudly. His licking was slow but his finger focused on really stretching you and hitting all those perfect areas. You moaned even louder as he added another finger and then another speeding up until you could taste your orgasm and then he stopped everything. You were breathless staring at him confused. Alastair then started again relentlessly and then stopped minutes later. He kept doing this four more times until you were a blubbering mess. You needed to come so badly you were shaking with need. Alastair looked at you impressed that he could make you this crazy for his cock.

 

“Does my little slut want daddy’s cock?”

 

Fuck. Hearing him call you that just made you wetter. It was as if he knew exactly what turned you on.

 

“Yes daddy please… I need…”

 

“Oh Daddy loves to hear you beg for it and daddy would love to make his little slut happy but what about daddy?”

 

Alastair smirked at you before bringing his hand to your cheek. He stroked it for a few seconds before he spoke in a commanding tone, “You know what to do.”  
You nearly fell off the bed in your haste to get to him. He stood over you. Your shaky hands on either side of his thighs. You wrapped your lips around his cock. You looked up and he nodded for you to continue. You licked the pre-cum from his cock and slowly licked and sucked your way up and down his cock. You took his cock all the way down your throat holding it there until you really needed air. When you did need air, you licked the underside of his cock and his balls. In only a few minutes, Alastair grabbed your hair forcefully throwing you back on the bed with a growl.

 

“I can’t wait. I need you NOW!.”

 

“I need you too, Daddy.”

 

“Whose my good girl hmm?”

 

“I am DADDDDY.” you screamed as he entered you completely. His head fell onto your collarbone. He moved his head to your neck licking first over your pulse point. He moved slowly up your neck nibbling as he went until he bite down hard enough to make a mark. You were his now and he needed hunters and demons alike to know that. Each movement was calculated to hit your g-spot. You moaned loudly arching your back presenting those luscious breasts to his waiting warm mouth. He again took them each in his mouth devouring them like a starving man. He made sure to nibble them a little and twist them roughly adding to the dynamic. The pain only heightened your pleasure as you soared even higher feeling your orgasm coming soon. His thrusts were faster and deeper with each passing second. He licked the mark and moved harder and harder into you effortlessly pounding you into the bed. He lifted his head to watch your facial expressions as you moaned and called out his name.

 

“Daddy please… fuck… please I need..”

 

“What do you need y/n?”

 

“I need…I need to cum... Please daddy.”

 

“Hmmm but you look so delicious like this so needy, willing to do anything to come. Hmm.. I suppose I could help you out.”

 

At that moment he wrapped his hands around your neck not tight enough to really make it too difficult to breathe, just enough to get a little adrenal going. Somehow he knew you were a bit of an adrenaline junkie. You loved feeling it course through your small body waking up every nerve ending. You eyes rolled back loving the feel of being on the edge. You loved truly letting your go and submitting to him. Alastair’s eyes change to completely white as you stared down at you. The demon was completely taking over at this point. His human completely helpless under him begging for him, will do that to a demon. Your body was tense. You needed to cum so badly you thought you were going to die and then Alastair said the two most beautiful words in the English language., “Cum now!.” He let go of your neck and pressed his finger to your clit hard and you screamed his name so loud you thought the whole hotel heard you. You kept coming and coming and coming, hard enough to black out. Alastair chuckled darkly and pistoned harder into you if that was even possible only to slow down a few minutes later and growl loudly whispering your name in your ear as he came. You felt his warm cum fill your walls and you felt another orgasm come over you. He opened his eyes and they returned to his vessel’s normal brown color. He took his left hand and gently caressed your check as he gave a passionate but gentle kiss on your lips. He careful slid out of you. You both struggled to stabilize your breathing. He recovered quicker than you did. Alastair checked you to make you he didn’t actually harm you. You saw spot in your vision and it felt like you were floating. A tiredness crept over your body. You noticed he was still there watching you. You tried to focus on him but you had never in your entire life felt an orgasm as good as this. You started to laugh.

 

“Wow, who knew a torturer could have sex that well.”

 

“I am quite old.”

 

“You obviously learned quite a few things. Look, this was beyond awesome really it was but I don’t think either one of us does relationships. And I’m sure you have work in hell and I have to get some rest for tomorrow when I pick a new town to live in. I don’t expect demons to cuddle. I’m not the damsel in distress or the victim. I’m fine by myself. Thank you for this. She reached over to the nightstand and scribbled her phone number on it. Call me when you get the itch.”  
Alastair was shocked again. He never found a human as strong as you were. To think that you submitted to him just a few moments ago. He would definitely be thinking about you. He took the paper and put it in his pocket.

 

“Oh honey, there will be a lot of next times. “

 

Truthfully he kind of already thought of you as his. He wasn’t sure if you really weren't the relationship type or just wanted to save face.

 

“Say hi to Steven for me.”

 

“I’ll do more than that. I have to thank him for mentioning you during our sessions.”

 

“Can’t stay up anymore. That’s what happens when you have a mind blowing orgasm after being denied a billion times.”

 

“A billion try 6. A billion would take much longer.”

 

“Always the wisecracker, aye?”

 

“I’ll leave that to you.”

 

“Night, Alastair, daddy.”

 

“You minx you.”

 

You both smirked at each other. You made a little moan as your head sunk into the pillow and you drifted off to sleep. You could have sworn you felt a kiss to your forehead before you passed out.


End file.
